


Good Fortune

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Blair have the good fortune to become more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fortune

## Good Fortune

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

Disclaimer: Not mine. If only. 

Summary: Simon and Blair discover their good fortune to be more than friends. 

Notes: I had a dream and wrote it down. Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for the support. 

Warnings: None. 

* * *

Good Fortune  
by Grey 

Simon Banks rounded the corner to the bullpen, slipping off his long coat and shaking away the water droplets. God, he hated rainy weekends. Then he snorted. Living in Cascade, he should be used to it, but it still annoyed him no end. Weekends without Daryl were hard enough without gloomy weather to muck up his mood even further. 

Stopping short at the door, he stared at the man working on Ellison's computer. "Sandburg, what are you doing here?" 

"Just catching up on some files, man." Blair didn't turn around, but finished typing in the last few numbers. 

"And where's your partner?" 

"He's got a date." 

"A date?" 

Laughing, Blair shrugged and swiveled around as he took off his glasses. "Yeah, with Kim Lacy from down in accounting." 

"So you're here doing his paperwork while he's off having a good time?" 

"Looks like it." Tilting his head, Blair frowned. "Speaking of which, what about you? I thought you had the weekend off." 

Shrugging, Simon took a deep breath and put his coat over his arm. "Quarterly reports." 

"Didn't think they were due for another two weeks." 

"They're not." 

"So?" 

Annoyed, Simon headed to his office and spoke over his shoulder. "I'm fixing coffee. Want some?" 

"Sure." Getting up, Blair followed him and sat down at the table. "Where's Daryl this weekend?" 

Sore spot jabbed, Simon took a calming breath before he answered. "He had a party to go to." Blair hesitated as he fisted his hands together on the table. "What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Don't nothing me. What are you thinking?" 

"I guess you're disappointed, huh?" 

Hanging up his coat, Simon avoided meeting those intelligent blue eyes. "A little." He focused his effort on making the coffee. "I only get him every other weekend, so I won't see him again until the end of the month unless I get down on my knees now and start begging." 

"That must be hard." 

"It is." Simon switched on the machine and then settled behind his desk before he turned his attention to his friend. Blair wore tight, faded jeans, a blue flannel shirt under a grey sweater, and his hair tied back. Wispy, dark curls still escaped the taming band and softened the edges of his handsome face. The urge to run his fingers through those enticing strands overwhelmed Simon when he least expected it sometimes. 

"It's just his age, Simon. I wouldn't worry about it. You're a great father." 

"I try." 

"You do more than try, man. You're there when he needs you. No matter what happened between you and your ex-wife, you've made sure to be a part of his life. That's really important." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so." 

The adamant tone surprised him, tingled his cop senses. "You sound sure of that." 

"I am." Blair played with the edge of the table, his attention focused on another time. "Growing up without a father, well, let's just say, it's not always easy." 

"I guess not." 

Looking up, Blair shook his head. "Don't get me wrong. Naomi was a great mom. It's just that sometimes it would've been nice to have a dad, you know?" 

"Daryl might argue about that sometimes." 

"No, he wouldn't. He loves you." 

"Thanks, Sandburg, but I already know that. It's just not always easy to be so sure when he's acting like he hates me." 

"That's just because he's a teenager, man." 

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly uneasy, Simon checked the state of the still-brewing pot. "I should've phoned ahead." 

"I could've had it ready. What is that, hazelnut?" 

"Yeah." Simon leaned back and studied the eager expression. "So, what gives?" 

"Gives?" 

"You're here on a Saturday night. What happened to Romeo Sandburg? I gave you my flimsy excuse, so what's yours?" 

Flushing a little, Blair pushed a wayward curl away from his face. "I've been busy." 

"Too busy to date? That's a little hard to imagine." 

"Why?" Blair met his eyes, his face solemn instead of playful. "Why is that so hard to imagine?" 

Suddenly flustered at the direct question, Simon wished the coffee machine had fast forward. "Well, you've dated half the women in the department. I figured you still had the other half to go." 

"You've been talking to Jim again." 

"Jim's not the only one who's mentioned it." 

"Who else is talking?" 

"My sources are confidential. So, let's try this again. Why are you doing Jim's files instead of going out?" 

The slightest hesitation slowed his words. "You want an honest answer?" 

"I'm a cop. I always want honest answers." 

"I'm just tired." 

"You're too young to be tired, Sandburg." 

"I'm serious." Sitting back, Blair shook his head. "I'm not talking about physically tired, though that's part of it, too. We've been so busy lately. Between here and school, I'm running my ass off." 

"I can understand that. Just working here is a full-time job." 

"I want someone I can be with where I don't have to work so hard, you know? Dating's like I'm auditioning for a part and it gets old." 

"A lot depends on what part you're trying to play." 

The younger man met his eyes again, his face even more serious. "That's the thing, Simon. I don't want to play a part anymore. I want someone I can be with and not have to pretend to be something I'm not." 

The last sputters of the coffee cued his hand to pick up the mug. "So what are you saying exactly? You're tired of dating? Join the club, Sandburg, but it's either that or you'll end up doing this kind of thing every Saturday night." 

Blair sat back again, more relaxed, a faint smile on his full lips. "I don't know. This kind of thing isn't so bad." 

Simon stopped in the middle of pouring and focused on the sound of that husky voice, the flirting invitation, and wondered if wishing made it true. Shit. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath and then sighed in personal surrender. He put the cup down and turned, bracing himself. "You hungry?" 

"Starved." 

"Want to try that new steak place over on Trenton?" 

"It's going to be too crowded. How about Santinni's instead? I know Tony, the guy who owns the place. We'd be sure to get a table." 

"Sounds good." 

Excited, Blair stood up, his voice rushing the words. "Give me a minute to call ahead and get my stuff, okay?" 

"Sure." 

As the younger man headed to Jim's desk, Simon closed his eyes for a moment, his body tight with the rush of possibility. He needed this, needed to at least figure out if he had a chance with the man who'd teased him and made him crazy almost from the beginning. 

* * *

"Nothing fancy, but I like it." Blair picked up a bread stick and started nibbling. 

Simon looked around, the low lighting and soft Italian violin playing in the background enhancing the romantic ambiance. The tables had enough space between them for a sense of privacy, the couples all talking quietly while the servers kept the clink of glasses and dishes to a minimum. "Yeah, it's nice. I've only been here for lunch. Somehow the candles and music make a big difference." 

"Or maybe the company?" 

"Maybe." Simon sipped the red wine, working at keeping it casual. "So, who did you have to kill to get a table?" 

"Nobody important." Grinning at his own tease, Blair continued. "Seriously, I just worked with Tony's son Lennie. He needed help to pass his finals to graduate, so I tutored him." 

"But Tony paid you, right?" 

"With free food, yeah." 

Simon nodded and smiled. "So now you get a good table and a free meal when you want it. Clever." 

"I don't abuse it or anything. This is only the second time I've asked for a favor." 

"And the first time?" 

Embarrassed, Blair shrugged and picked up his own glass of wine. "Man, don't remind me. That was kind of a disaster." 

"Disaster?" 

Blair gulped half his drink before he spoke again, his voice nervous. "I brought Samantha here once. She hated it." He laughed a little and then added, "Actually that's not true. She hated me that night, not the restaurant." 

Simon finished his wine and poured himself another glass. "Is this the same Samantha who almost blew your face off down in forensics during the arson case?" 

Meeting his eyes in surprise, Blair frowned. "How'd you know about that?" 

"Jim told me." 

"Blabbermouth." 

Raising a stilling hand, Simon smiled and shook his head. "Don't be so hard on him. He wanted my advice on whether he should file an official report or not." 

"Really? What for?" 

"You didn't think it a little inappropriate for her to try to blast your face off just because she was pissed?" 

Uneasy, Blair rearranged his fork and spoon for the tenth time. "I don't know. She was just upset. I kind of fucked up about something." 

"Double booking?" 

"God, Jim's got a big mouth." 

"You work at a police station, Sandburg. Nothing's private, or at least not for long. Now, settle down and stop playing with the silverware." 

Leaning back in his chair, Blair crossed his arms around his middle. "So, what did you tell Jim about filing a report?" 

"I told him I'd keep it off record and if it happened again, then I'd do something. It hasn't happened again, has it?" 

"No." 

"Good. So, let's forget it." 

Nodding in agreement, Blair smiled as the server gave them their meals, lasagna with fresh bread and green salad. As soon as the waiter left, Blair leaned forward, his voice hushed. "This stuff melts in your mouth, man. You're going to love it. He imports the cheese from his hometown in Italy and his mom makes their pasta from scratch in her own kitchen. Everything's fresh, no preservatives." 

And he was right. Simon moaned in appreciation after the first bite. "God, that's good." 

"Fucking fantastic." Appetite in full swing, the younger man devoured the food, the feeding almost like a sensual ritual as he periodically closed his eyes and savored every new portion. 

Watching Blair eat with such passion made his own hunger grow, his body aroused by the lovely mouth so full and able. Simon shifted uneasily as his cock sat up and begged for attention. He forced himself to focus on eating and not taking Blair home that very minute to put that mouth to work on a totally different body of sensations. 

They spoke very little and by the time Simon finished most of his entree, Blair stopped and rubbed his belly. "Jesus, I have to stop. Too much of a good thing and I'm going to lose it." 

"You can't waste it." 

"I'll ask for a doggie bag or something. I eat any more and no one's going to be happy." 

"No wonder you stay so thin." 

"I'm not thin." 

"You're thin, Sandburg. Not skinny, but not big either." 

"Just right?" 

Finishing his salad and pouring the last drop of wine, Simon chuckled. "What is this, Goldilocks and the Three Bears? You fishing for compliments?" 

"Would it help?" 

Looking up, Simon met questioning eyes, the expression even more open and exposed than usual. "What's this about, Blair? You know I don't do flattery." 

"Your opinion matters to me, Simon." 

"I can see that." Wiping his mouth for the final time, Simon put the napkin on the table and leaned forward, his voice low, but controlled. "Okay, let's stop dancing. What do you really want from me?" 

"What do you want from me?" 

"I asked first." 

"Maybe we should go to your place to talk about this." 

"My place?" 

"Yeah. I think it's time we were some place a little more private." 

Simon couldn't leave the tip fast enough. 

* * *

"You want a beer or coffee?" 

"No, I'm fine." Blair took off his jacket and hung it in the hallway closet, taking Simon's and doing the same while the older man got a beer for himself. 

Returning to the living room, Simon watched Blair stare out the patio window, his serious face shadowed in the low light of the room. He stood quietly and then moved to sit down on the sofa, his body tense, not quite sure what to expect. Finally, Blair turned, his arms crossed, his body leaning on the wall as he spoke softly. "This is going to sound crazy." 

"What?" 

"I keep getting a feeling that someone I know wants to get together and I'm afraid if I act on it, I'm going to lose a friend. I don't want that, but I don't want to lose out, either." 

"When you say get together, I take it you mean romantically and not with a woman, right?" 

"Right." 

"Is this about Jim?" 

Frustrated, Blair paced in front of the couch, one arm still wrapped around himself, the other moving as he spoke. "Not everything in my life revolves around Jim." 

"Could've fooled me." 

"I know, but I swear this isn't about Jim." 

"Who's it about then?" 

Blair stopped, his eyes wide as he met Simon's. "It's about you." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, you, Simon. Like I said, it's crazy." 

Putting his beer on the side table, Simon took a deep breath before he spoke. "You're right, it's nuts. It'd be dangerous and we'd be crazy even to consider it. It would be like asking for trouble." His tone grew husky. "But you know what?" 

"What?" 

"Since I met you, I'm not as afraid of trouble as I used to be." 

Smiling, more confident, Blair moved to sit on the edge of the sofa facing the older man. "You're not pissed?" 

Taking his hand, Simon drew him closer, his other hand cupping the side of his face. The drag of evening whiskers burned his palm, the heat sizzling through his arm down to his groin. "No. I've been thinking the same thing for awhile now." 

Closing his eyes, Blair sighed, the relief relaxing his body. "God, why didn't you say something? I've been walking around for ages wondering if I was imagining it or just had a death wish." 

The deep chuckle rumbled his chest as he leaned in, hooking the back of Blair's neck to guide him forward. He kissed the full mouth, his tongue pushing in, swirling together and dueling with another. The gentle moans aroused him even more as Blair shifted to push against him, his desire flushing his skin, his hands running up Simon's chest and resting over his heart. After a few moments, Simon pulled back, his breath labored. "Jesus, I can't believe I'm kissing Blair Sandburg." 

"Believe it." With a huge smile, Blair stood up and untied his hair, the curls fanning out, his face framed with a dusky halo. He pulled off his sweater and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. 

"What are you doing?" 

"What's it look like?" 

"Undressing." 

"Cops are so observant." His blue eyes flashed in amusement as he continued to disrobe. 

A sudden panic overwhelmed him as Simon watched the show. He reached out and stilled Blair's hand. "Stop for a minute. We need to talk first." 

"Talk?" 

"Yeah, talk. Sit down." 

Reluctantly, Blair sat, his face filled with disappointment and anxiety. "Second thoughts already?" 

"It's not that." 

"Then what? I really want this." 

Pleased at the admission, Simon tilted his head and touched Blair's hair lightly, his fingers teasing just the outer edges of the soft curls. So different from his own, he wondered at the silky, springy texture, the luxury of having such hair. He suddenly shook his head and forced himself to reason. "I just don't want us to do something we'll regret." 

"I'd never regret it, Simon." Capturing the hand near his face, Blair turned it and kissed the palm and then traced the lines of the future with his index finger. "Even if it didn't work out, I'd know I had something special." 

"You know the odds are against us." 

"So what? I don't care about that." Still holding Simon's hand, Blair took a deep breath, his words intense and persuasive. "You of all people know that life's too damn short to waste time measuring the odds. How many people do you know who have died without finding something or someone important to live for? You're a cop. You see it all the time. Since I've been with Jim, I've seen it, too, and I'm telling you now, Simon, it scares the shit out of me. I don't want to end up like that." He kissed the life line and then looked up, his dark blue eyes sparkling with invitation. "Don't turn me down, man. Not now. Not when I know you want the same thing." 

"I'm not sure that I do, Blair." 

"What?" 

Simon cupped the younger man's chin and then walked his fingers up his jaw line. He took in the worried features, but kept his resolve. "I'm not a one night stand. If we do this, it won't be just to make up for being lonely one weekend when Jim's busy." 

Pulling back, his face flushed with the sting of the accusation, Blair's voice carried the hurt. "You think I'd do that? You think that's what this is about? I can't have Jim, so you're the consolation prize? Jesus, Simon. That's harsh, man." 

"I'm sorry." He reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "I guess I'm just a little scared here." 

"Scared?" 

"Yeah, Sandburg, scared. I mean, I've only been with two people besides Joan. This isn't something I do on a regular basis." 

"Only two? Jesus, Simon, how does that work? Don't you get, like, you know, horny?" 

"Stupid question." 

Blair waved his hand to erase the air and laughed, "Yeah, right. Forget I said that." Settling back beside him, more relaxed, the younger man rubbed his hand across the bulge at the front of Simon's pants, the cock jumping with the unexpected contact. "Oh, yeah, stupid question." 

"Jesus." Simon groaned and closed his eyes, his head back, surrender too near to fight off much longer. 

"It's okay, Simon. I'm not some guy out for a quick fuck. I really do care about you." 

"Really?" Simon opened his eyes and stared at his future in blue. 

The enchanting words whispered in his ear, the voice a siren song to his lonely soul. "Let me show you how much, man. I promise I won't hurt you. Trust me." A simple kiss graced the words and Simon Banks became fearless in the arms of his best friend's partner. 

The end 


End file.
